King George and the Ducky
The show opens up on the countertop with Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, who are disguised poorly as Bob and Larry. They say they've received a letter from a guy named Jimmy who lives somewhere in Kansas. He mentions of a friend of his named Jerry who is very selfish. Jerry (dressed as Larry) speaks up and says that Jerry is a very nice guy and the guy who is really selfish is name Hubert. Jimmy (dressed as Bob) yells at Jerry for messing up the letter. Jerry takes off his Larry costume and lashes out at Jimmy. All of a sudden, the real Bob and Larry come out at confront Jimmy and Jerry. Jimmy and Jerry say they figured Bob could use a break and they've wanted to host a show ever since Dave and the Giant Pickle. Bob at first isn't sure about letting the gourds host, but he lets them when they say that they have a story to tell. The story they have is a poorly acted play called "The Englishman who went up hill (and came down with all the bananas). In the play, Scallion #1 is dress as an Englishman who came down a hill and took a bunch of bananas and won't eat one without a strawberry. Meanwhile, a swede (Jerry) has a bunch of strawberries he had taken from a hill and won't eat one unless he has a banana. The two gentlemen see the fruit they have and they won't share their fruit with each other. As the story ends, Jimmy and Jerry head towards Qwerty for a verse only to find that he is completely shut off. Jerry then pulls out a piece of cardboard with "Don't be selfish" scribbled on. As the gourds begin to wrap up the show, a fed up Bob comes out and discredits Jimmy and Jerry for their performance. Bob then asks Larry if he remembers about a letter from Lucy of Thompson from Bismark, North Dakota, which reads that she won't share her toys with her little brother. The two then begin to play the story of "King George and the Ducky." In the story, there lived a king named George (Larry) who lived in a very big castle. While his kingdom is in the middle of a pie war, all he ever does is hang out in his bathtub and play with his rubber ducky. King George's assistant Louis (Bob) always urges him to stop fooling around and start taking part in leading his troops in the pie war. But George always ignores Louis and focuses on him and his rubber duck collection. One day, as George looks over his kingdom, he notices a poor boy named Thomas bathing outside and playing with his own rubber duck. Filled with envy, King George's focus is all on Thomas' duck and will do stop at nothing to get the duck. Meanwhile, Cedric (Scallion #1), King George's top general of his army, comes by to inform George that his army is desperate need of more soldiers. Seeing this as an opportunity to snatch Thomas' duck, King George says that Thomas will be willing to enlist and to send him to the front line alone. George and Louis begin to prep for taking the duck. The show then stops for the silly song (see Endangered Love.) After the silly song, the story resumes. Later that night, King George and Louis head out to Louis' house to take the duck. They take the duck from Thomas' house and head back to the castle. At the castle, Cedric comes in with Thomas, who has won the battle all by himself but is suffering terrible PTSD from the battle. King George does not feel remorse and focuses on the duck. Louis snaps at George for being selfish and focusing on what he cares about. Meanwhile, Melvin, (Pa Grape) a storyteller, comes in and tells a parable about a rich man who has a lot of sheep poor man who has only one sheep which he loves very deeply. When the rich man is visited by the guest, he goes to the poor man and steals his sheep to serve as dinner to his guest. Demanding who the horrible rich man is, Melvin points out that the rich man is King George himself. Melvin tells George that whether he's a king or kid, God wants him to put others first. King George then heads to Thomas and puts him in his bath and give back his duck to make up for his sins. King George, Louis, and Thomas then a song about it is always right about putting people first. Back on the countertop, the bible verse of the day is Romans 12:10; Be devoted to one another in love. Honor one another above yourselves. The show ends with Jimmy and Jerry coming out with the French Peas who are dressed as Bob and Larry and asks if they can host a show of their own. Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales